


Don't Care What They Say

by bratvasqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratvasqueen/pseuds/bratvasqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a year ago and it's probably really bad, but I like the idea I had that created this.<br/>I suck at summaries, but this was inspired by a song:</p>
<p>Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud.<br/>Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt.<br/>Yet, I know the goal is to keep me from falling.<br/>But nothing’s greater than the rush that comes with your embrace.<br/>And in this world of loneliness, I see your face.<br/>Yet, everyone around me thinks that I’m going crazy.<br/>Maybe, but I don’t care what they say, I’m in love with you.</p>
<p>– Leona Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Care What They Say

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving the stories I wrote over a year ago to AO3. Warning: they may not be the best.

The sun was high in the sky, the sky a rich blue, and no cloud in sight. Rays of light that were scattered across the bed warmed her from where she lay, but what kept her from wanting to leave the bed was the body wrapped around her. She was comfortable there, lying in his embrace. Looking down at him while he slept, she took a moment to remember how peaceful he looked when he slept. Her fingers brushed along the back of his neck before carding their way through his hair.

Oliver hummed against her skin as he tightened his hold on her, preventing her from pulling away from him. She glanced down at him to find his eyes still closed. A smile graced her features as she stared at him, her fingers repeating the path they had been following moments ago.

“Mornin’” he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

When his eyes fluttered open, his gaze was fixed on her. “Afternoon,” she corrected before he leaned over her and kissed her, not caring what time of day it was. They laid there for a while, sharing plans for the day and lazily kissing one another, but mostly enjoying each other’s company before the day got started.

A hour and a half before Felicity had to meet her college friends, she finally withdrew herself from Oliver’s warm embrace and moved to get ready. After a shower, she walked out into the room with a towel wrapped around her as she shuffled towards a drawer he had reserved for her stuff since she spent a lot of her nights with him. Moments later she had grabbed all that she needed to get ready.

She could feel his gaze burning into her skin as she got dressed in front of him. Taking a moment, she fixed her skirt and blouse. He hadn’t made a sound as he approached her. When two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips grazed against the back of her neck, she had jumped in surprise at his sudden presence behind her.

“Stay,” he whispered huskily into her ear.

Felicity turned her head towards him and slanted her mouth over his as her hand found the back of his neck. They kissed until they both had to part for air. Trying to even out her breathing, she pressed her lips to his once more before speaking. “I can’t, I promised.”

Withdrawing herself from him, she moved to grab the heels she had worn the night before. She slipped them onto her feet. Grabbing her phone and purse, she headed towards the kitchen. Finding him there, she walked around the island until she was by his side. Then, she leaned up for a quick kiss goodbye.

“I’ll see you tonight, at Verdant?”

“Yes,” he said stealing another kiss before she smiled at him and turned to leave.

~

Lunch with her friends from college had been at a little cafe a few blocks from Oliver’s penthouse. Felicity chose to walk instead of drive the short distance and worry about finding a parking spot in the middle of the afternoon.

The sign with the daily special was set out front of the cafe. She stopped to read it before entering. Looking around, she spotted Angela sitting in a booth in front of one of the big glass windows. In an instant a smile was on her face.

“Ang!” she said happily as she approached the table. The other woman rose and gave her a quick hug before sitting down.

“Where’s Amber?”

“Probably running late, as usual,” Angela said as she brushed her dark brown hair off of her shoulder.

“It wouldn’t be Amber if she wasn’t fashionably late every time.”

“I’m not fashionably late every time, Lis” came a voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw the woman who had been her roommate all throughout college.

“Amber!” she said standing up quickly and pulling her into a hug. “I feel like it’s been too long since we’ve been able to do this.”

Felicity pulled back from the hug to let Amber sit down. They settled into the booth. Their waitress for the afternoon came to collect their drink orders and orders for food. Once the woman walked away to do her job, they all fell into conversation about their work, what they had been doing over the past couple months, and then their conversation turned to their love life.

Amber was the first one to look at Felicity. “Rumor has it someone’s dating a person famous for their playboy ways.”

“It’s not a rumor, I am dating Oliver Queen,” Felicity stated calmly as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Amber and Angela glanced at each other for a moment before one of them spoke up. “Seriously? Playboy Oliver Queen?”

“I know what you’re thinking. He gave up his playboy ways when he took over his father’s company after his death. He’s not the same man the Starling News likes to broadcast him as.”

“Lis, do you really believe that someone like him can simply change his ways because he has to run some company?” Angela asked, skeptical that such a playboy could change.

“How do you know he isn’t going to suddenly leave you when he’s got his fill or someone who he thinks is better comes along?”

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she deflated back against the booth. “I know Oliver. He wouldn’t do that, not now,” she said defending him.

“Someone who uses women and leaves them before sunset doesn’t change easily. We’re just worried he’ll take advantage of your feelings and hurt you.”

“I don’t think Oliver Queen is worthy of someone as good as you,” Amber said quietly.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at her friends in a glare. “Amber, Angela, I have got to know Oliver. If you met him, you’d realize he isn’t the billionaire playboy he once was.”

She quickly changed the topic, and letting her love life discussion drop. Arguing with her friends about who she was dating wasn’t how she wanted to spend their outing. So, they focused on other topics until they had somewhere else to be.

~

In the time that Oliver and Felicity had been dating, they had been open about it. People had constantly whispered or talked about them. She didn’t care what they had to say because she knew how she felt about Oliver. Yet, the constant voices remarking on how it wouldn’t last or Oliver was using her left her fighting the feeling of doubt. Felicity wasn’t one of those girls who were insecure, but the constant reminder was hard to ignore.

Felicity had expected her friends to be happy for her. Unfortunately, they made their disapproval of Oliver quite clear over lunch. Their voices reinforced what she had been hearing in passing or when people were whispering behind her. She knew her friends were only trying to protect her, but she knew that if they’d met him they would realize what she saw in him. Oliver wasn’t the playboy everyone still believed him to be.

She knew him. She knew the truth, but fighting off the doubt that wanted to nestle into the corners of her heart and spread like wildfire was exhausting.

Her chin was firmly nestled into the palm of her chin as she sipped the fruity drink she had ordered once she got to Verdant. She had looked around for Oliver when she arrived. When she didn’t see him, she assumed he was still taking inventory down in the basement. So wrapped up in her thoughts about what had perspired earlier in the afternoon, she didn’t notice Oliver come back up to the club.

His hand was placed on her lower back, drawing her attention away from her thoughts. Glancing up at him, her lips lifted into a small smile.

“Are you okay?” His voice was laced with concern. Normally, Felicity would have sought him out instead of waiting for him to go looking for her.

“Yes.” Her lips raised into a wider smile at his concern. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. “Are you done? I thought for dinner, we could go to Big Belly Burger.”

“Anything you want,” he said before pulling her to the edge of the bar stool so he was firmly between her legs. His hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into him, his mouth slanting over hers. For a few moments, they were lost in each other. Felicity pulled back to breathe. Oliver’s forehead rested against hers as his breath evened out. Taking Felicity’s hand, he gave a slight tug. “Come on.”

Felicity slid off the stool and followed after Oliver, her fingers intertwining with his. They had got dinner to go from Big Belly Burger. At the end of the night, she had ended up curled into his side as they watched a movie. His fingers grazed against her skin, running up and down the length of her arm. In that moment she knew that she was in love with him. Maybe his past hadn’t been the best, but that didn’t define him. If people thought she was crazy for setting herself up to get hurt, she didn’t care because they didn’t know Oliver like she did.


End file.
